


The Torment Of Darkness Night

by senichinya



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senichinya/pseuds/senichinya
Summary: Have you ever gazed on a Darkness Night ? It is far much more than just a starless night where no light dared to shine through. It is a stark blank night where you can actually feel the night crying and wailing in torment and endless pain. Who caused the great Night to feel these feelings ? Greek Myth based fiction of The great Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus and their father, Chaos.





	The Torment Of Darkness Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I made this in 2014 but I still like it so here it is.

Have you ever gazed on a Darkness Night ? It is far much more than just a starless night where no light dared to shine through. It is a stark blank night where you can actually feel the night crying and wailing in torment and endless pain. From which this story begin? Well, it took far far from the world that has never been created yet. It is in the myth of Greek Mythology where gods and goddesses was also a personification of extraterrestrial powers and nature. Our story starts to the existence of Chaos, the indescribable being, the still void of madness and craze. Being the only primeval being, he felt loneliness and hollow in his heart. It is an irony for a nothingness, to feel and unfeel. It was in his nature to be both opposites, by being a nothing in the nothingness, he himself becomes a something. In his divine decision, he cuts both his arms and sinks his newly formed arm towards his chest, taking his beating heart out while cringed in pain.

Chaos' left arm formed a young boy with dark shade under his eyes. His long hair shined in ethereal colour of all shades of night reflecting the godly aura of himself. The same thing encountered in his right arm creating two similar divine gods. Erebus, the darkness and Tartarus, the pit of eternal pain and torture. The two newly formed young gods watched in awe as the heart of the void turned into the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. A young girl, so beautiful she has stars in her face. Her hair is dark blue and it sparkles much more than diamonds in the earth and brighter than the stars in the sky. She got the name Nyx, meaning the night.

Chaos saw how beautiful his children are and held them close together in a sweet ' hollow eyes looked at his own marvellous creations, filled them with love he never thought he had. Both Tartarus and Erebus reluctantly embraced their father, but Nyx who is made of the void's heart, embraced his father deeply. They established a 'family' and for then on, Chaos didn't felt so empty. The twin children of Chaos and the daughter of the void. Three divine children was created that day , yet.. all Chaos saw in them was not how great and divine they are but how lovely it is to have a family for his own.

"Papa, what do you rule as?" Little Nyx ask curiously. As of now, she looked like a six year old mortal. Eons has passed after that very day of creation. She has been running, laughing and looking in the shadows how their siblings Gaea the Earth and Ouranos the Heavens seems to build their own throne and ruled over a certain area. Curiosity gets the best of the little goddess. She gazed at the majestic floral crown of Gaea and the oak crown of Ouranos and greatly admired them. "Am I a princess too ?"She asked with her already starry eyes gleaming with answers." They said that they are Krings and Keens and papa is related to them so I must be some sort of a princess too,yes? " Nyx asked with gleaming eyes.

On the other hand, Chaos is utterly confused of how to explain it all. He is the primeval deity of 'Nothingness', somehow it pains him to tell his little daughter that he ruled over 'nothing'. Chaos closed his gleaming void eyes and embraced the little night. "My dear, you are more than a princess.." He started."You are The Queen of The Night. The Night itself. You have Eternal Darkness as a blood brother and Tormented Pain as another. You are the daughter of the very first being ever emerged from nothingness. The very first being. How does it make you feel?" He smiled ever so simply.

"Q-Q-Queen ?! M-Me ?!" Nyx suddenly blushed."T-Then... I'm super very special ! Ah! Why I've never realized it before ?! My papa is the very great awesomeness thing!" Nyx hugged her beloved papa before running to play with the stars once more. Chaos smiled at his little daughter, sometimes he wonders how his heart of emptiness could emerge something as pure and beautiful as the night. Unlike his two arms, his heart doesn't grow back. It leaves an empty hole in his chest but who cares. That hole is filled every time he saw his .. the children that will never leave him, forever. Or so he thought. That perfect vision of his is never realized.

Eons passed before finally Nyx finds interest in his brother,Tartarus. Erebus and Tartarus both loved Nyx, both as a sister and a lover. Nyx finally decided to choose the strong-willed Tartarus compared to the deeply quiet Erebus. They only looked seventeen physically but their wisdom is far beyond comprehension. In all those years, Erebus and Tartarus built a castle deep down in Tartarus' realm, around the underworld. Nyx also conjured a castle of obsidian deep inside the darkness of night. Every fortnight, Chaos would come and visit her and his brothers to see their wellbeing.

"My daughter, Nyx.." Chaos embraced his beautiful daughter. Quickly he was rewarded with a light kiss in his cheeks by his beautiful daughter.

"Papa~ How are thou? I missed you~" she giggled

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "You're using mixed languages now ? Where did you learn to say those things ?" Chaos smiled. Half impressed and half curious of her newfound odd language.

Nyx childishly put both her hand towards her back as if she is hiding a gift and giggled."I picked some accents from my brothers~" She materialized a black obsidian envelope neatly decorated with jewels and stars. "Papa! Here is for you!" She shoves the envelope.

"I hope it's not star flowers again my dear. Oh! And starfruit is not a star Nyx dear.."He hummed while flipping the curious envelope. Nyx waiter in anticipation as Chaos raised an eyebrow. " And this is.. ?"

"Umm... invitation to Tartarus' and mine's wedding.." Nyx blushed a little. " We are doing a little ceremony in the underworld and we're kinda hoping that thou will come.. and well, give thou's blessing?" She smiled.

Instantly, Chaos' mind was crushed. No! His daughter is HIS. Nobody else can have her! Not even his own son! That is why they were created. To give him company! Not..Not leave him forever! "N-No..." Chaos shook his head.

"Umm.. pardon papa ?" Nyx slightly confused.

Chaos gazed at Nyx's innocent eyes with hurt and betrayal in his eye. His eyes is dark and empty as always but it looks so cold and so painful. Nyx is now utterly confused. His loving papa, who always cared about them, especially Nyx. Why is he very sad about her wedding day? Well, there has been no reference on a sad papa during weddings in the night sky OR underworld and Nyx rarely went to the upperworld as well so she really has no clue what to do.

"Nyx.." Chaos held her hands tight. "You are my child.. Always will be. I..I do not.. want..you..to wed."Somehow that sentence is so bitter that even the sweetest nectar seems bitter to Chaos now.

"W-Why papa ? D-Don't you love me ?" Nyx began to tear up.

"You filled me,my completed me. When I am with you, I do not feel empty. Nyx.. I need you.." He grabbed Nyx carefully while caressing that once little night of his. He has flashes of her as a child in his hollow mind. Nyx's laughter, Nyx's joy, how Nyx asks curious and silly questions and made up her own silly answers. He loved those moments so much to ever let his little Nyx go. "I need you more than I need Erebus or Tartarus. Just you my dear, For my own... and I will be content.." Chaos forced a half-smile.

"Papa.. I..but.. I-I am happy.. w-with Tartarus.." Nyx sniffed and did a little hiccup in each sentence. Chaos was more hurt now. He never felt such utter bitterness both because not wanting his little child go and to see his child cry..because of him.

No. It is not his fault. It is Tartarus' fault. Why must that selfish brat fell in love with his precious little Nyx ? Nyx must have fell into his petty trick ! Chaos mind was bubbling with anger and blame that he can't even rember that Tartarus is also his son created by his left arm. "N-No! It's his fault!" Chaos shouted in anger.

"W-who papa ?"

Chaos stroked Nyx's cheek, rubbing off her little starlight tears. Chaos smiled sadly. " My dearest Nyx, you feel into a deep delusion by Tartarus. You do not love him. He bewitched you so badly that you think you loved him. But no. I will set things straight!" Chaos stormed off in a dark mist leaving the crying Nyx alone.

"Papa! No! W-What have I done, my love ? Please be safe my brothers!" She also turned into the twinkling stars, teleporting herself in the underworld to find both her brothers.

When Nyx teleported, the first sight he saw was her brother Erebus sent flying towards her and bumped her really hard. "Brother Erebus!" Nyx exclaimed worriedly. Erebus quickly got up after brushing himself off dust elegantly."Our papa, he is mad. He tried to destroy both of us. He was so angry that Tartarus defied him, telling him that we are not children anymore, not his children anymore. Brother told papa that we are a primeval deity and not sons and daughters. He blew us both flying." He said bitterly. "No—Nyx!" Erebus quickly grabbed Nyx's hand when she wanted to run towards her father. Erebus dark gaze was filled with worry and a slight hint of unknown affection that Nyx cannot describe. "I will not risk losing you too!You are too precious to me..." Little does Nyx know from the deep shadows and darkness, his brother Erebus too loved Nyx so as a sister, but as a full grown woman.

"Brother.. Thy shall not left Tartarus alone! If we suffer, we suffer together. That is our promise." Nyx softly pulled her hands away. " I too, do not want to see anyone hurt. We are family, we are lovers, we loved each other..."It pains her to see both her brothers suffer for her. Tears fell from her eyes again wiping the twinkling stars from her face. In Erebus' presence, Nyx becomes dimmer. No more shining bright as the stars as the darkness engulfs the night. It was dark and cold, or so it seems. Yet, it is so comforting to her and she whispered softly to ask Erebus to her go of his embrace.

Erebus smiled."We shall go together, dear sister.."

The sight of Chaos' anger is truly a feat if you are not the subject of his anger. Portals of every realm opened and closed as he wished, the earth was shaking yet the see stood calm, stark dead and the opposite radical change happened at the same time. It's a strange euphoria where you wanted to scream in horror from the top of your lungs and laughed childishly at the same time. Yes and no. Darkness and light. Everything of the opposite flickered quickly and happened at the same time. The subject of his anger though ? Tartarus was standing motionless in the middle of it all, filled with confusion. Chaos is the God Of Order ? How can this be ?!

"ENOUGH!"

"Papa!"

 _Thump!_ Tartarus' motionless body fell from where he stood and barely caught by his other half, Erebus.

"Nyx.." Chaos' voice echoed greatly in Nyx's has his papa become ? Nyx is terribly terrified of that.. primeval being. That is not his loving papa.. that is.. the chaos. That Chaos who is now grinning like a madman stretched his hand towards Nyx. Nyx is scared. "Come to me,dearest. Love me. Love me instead of this.. thing that I've just reduced into an empty shell of a god!"

Nyx shook his head." No! I will love him! Even if he is dead. Even if he is mortal. Even if I am mortal! Papa... I.. I hate.. you. I hate you for hurting my brothers!"

All Chaos heard was 'I hate you' , anything else doesn't matter in his ear. It snapped something inside him. He let out a chuckle, that turned into a soft laughter followed by him laughing maniacally. Tears, Nyx saw tears in his father's void eyes. He is crying as well, Nyx realized. "Oh No! Papa! I'm really sorry! I-I..I didn't meant to...Hurt you.." Nyx's voice went terribly soft. "Papa.. I'm very sorry papa.." Nyx cried once more in front of the lunatic that was once his papa.

"Papa..Papa!"Tartarus' voice seems to fell on deaf ears. His father's lunatic laugh echoed throughout the pit destroying the rocks above them and diminishing Tartarus' own voice.

"CHAOS!" He yelled.

 _CRACK!_ Tartarus ripped his own left arm and throw it towards Chaos." _THIS!_ Is proof! That I no more part of you! I've returned what you gave to me ! Take back your left hand! I am Tartarus primeval God of Pain and Torture, the deepest pit of Hades! No more... not yours anymore!" He shouted for his freedom. His eyes lit dangerously in transparent black flames while the ground he stood cracked and died. Tartarus' can't feel anything but pain and anger at the moment. He felt pain his sister felt by defending him and anger towards the confusion Chaos authored.

Erebus looked at Tartarus who stood up on his own and was mesmerized. "If this is his will then—" _CRACK!_ Another sound of cracking bone echoed throughout the Chaos. "Father, I am Erebus. Primeval God of Darkness and everything that light has never dared to touch. I also.. declared my freedom. I am no more the right hand of yours. I am myself.. and _THIS_ shall be the proof of it!" Erebus threw his right arm towards Chaos as well. Both twins held each other, staring angrily and dangerously towards their father. Their voices merged into a chaotic unison filled with anger and pain."YOU WILL NOT HURT WHAT BELONGED TO US!"

Imagine. Darkness infused with pain and torment shot throughout your body...Correction, immortal body. Only to feel immense burning sensation which never healed. Chaos screamed in pain he never felt before. Physical and emotional pain both formed in his void. Chaos feel to his knees, invisible tears only Nyx could see fell like rivers in front of her. No..papa.. I'm sorry! How much Nyx wanted to say that but also longed for her freedom.

"I wonder.." Chaos chuckled sadly. He had never felt so weak and vulnerable in his life before."...Can nothing disappear into nothingness?" he felt himself fading and regenerating at the same time. Utter confusion as he is but he felt peace.

" _Ahn.._ It's confusing..." He felt like closing his eye. Never to wake up, to drown in his own chaotic mind and never to have his own being. Never to be a primeval being, just an energy, a source with no feelings and no mind. _Please... let me disappear..._ maybe he wished that sometime. Maybe all his life he wished for that to happen at last.

"Papa..take my heart."Nyx touched her father's-yes, she still recognize him as her father- void heart. The empty hole in his chest from creating the best daughter he ever had. "It's yours.. it's always yours."Nyx's tear fell again. She always cried. Always the crybaby protected by some 'super twins' which is Tartarus and Erebus. ".. but I am Nyx. Primeval Goddess of Night. I can't change who I am or who I was. I am free, papa. Please,please,please,PLEASE be happy for me.." She prayed... prayed in front or her papa who stood still.

"My..dearest..." Chaos started meekly."I shall,bless you with a gift.." He smiled sadly. A dark obsidian chain appeared and struck Erebus deep into his heart. While a wail of pain was heard, the same chain pierced through Nyx and relinked back to Erebus. "For now on, and forever.. Night cannot be without darkness..." Chaos smiled darkly.

"No papa!" Nyx was blind to not see how mad his father is. Erebus is struggling to not get binded by those cruel chains. He succeed ripping off the first chain from his heart but a second chain appeared and pierced through his head leaving him screaming in pain for the last time. After that scream, he never let out any sound ever again.

Chaos got up, giving a sharp gaze at Tartarus."My son, you loved pain and torture,yes?" Sharp thin obsidian knives sprout out from the ground, piercing his entire body and stoping at his neck." Such a pretty face. I'll make sure not to hurt it.." Chaos tilted his head, looking like a madman once more. Chaos put an obsidian crown on his head, crowning him 'king'. "All you will be feeling from now on, is physical pain. Nothing else. No love, no regrets, no fear." Chaos pushed the thorned obsidian crown deep into Tartarus' skull. Blood was spilling allover Tartarus' head but he stood still. Again tormented by the same confusion that hit him earlier.

Nyx was in pain. She can't describe the depths of her pain as she kept blaming herself for everything that happened to both her brothers and her father. She wanted to disappear. A dark side of her kept reminding her that if she didn't exists, there will be no trouble. Then again, it was the dark chains talking to her. Sending her dark memories and twisting happiness inside of her. She is a mess on its own. A chaotic state..yes. Tears fell like running rivers. She didn't even know why she is crying anymore.

Chaos left out a mad laugh before he himself was wrapped in obsidian chains centring in his hollow heart. Blood was spilling from his eye like tears of endless red sea. "Keep my heart safe,my dear Nyx. You know who I love.." with that last word, Chaos disappeared in a dark mist never to be found again.

Tartarus stood up. His first instinct after the chaos subsided was to embrace both of his siblings, soothing them with lies that everything will be alright. His own hands tremble but as a brother, he knew his siblings needed as much support as he can give. Erebus looks like he is dying. His neck is hoarse and pained in red. No more voice was heard of him even as he opened his mouth and tries to utter words. Nyx was in no better condition. Tear tracks were all over her and her eyes are almost dimmed. They are all in almost fainting condition. The dark chains are still there, the obsidian bloodied crown are still placed in Tartarus' head, only Chaos had disappeared. The mark it left are still there. " I..." Tartarus can't finish his sentence. "Erebus, you shall marry Nyx for me"

Erebus head shot up, tugging Nyx along the way. He can't speak but his ethereal voice still rang vividly in protest.

Tartarus smiled sadly. "You loved Nyx as much as I do."

"You do brother ?" Nyx had heavy breathing. Erebus sends out another protest as he blushed madly. He doesn't like to be teased of that matter.

Suddenly, Erebus' neck was held by Tartarus. His eye shot a flare of red and purple mixed with blood dripping from his forehead. "It is an order! Protect her for me, brother! I can't feel love anymore!I can't feel anything! I can't make her happy and you know it!"

This time, tears fell from Erebus' dark eye. His eye gleamed a dim purple. He used his powers to create a godly echo of what was once his voice. "I do not want this, brother. Not like this.." He can't feel a drastic change happening to him and Nyx as well. They are slowly and forcefully melding into each other as if.. they can't live without each other. There is no Darkness without Night and there is no Night without Darkness.

Tartarus let go of his strong grip from Erebus."Keep her safe for both of us.." He spoke softly now.

Their marriage in the end wasn't a grand one. Tartarus as their witness saw Nyx and Erebus, both hearts chained together in the holy matrimony—well, both literally and figuratively-. They ended their marriage not with a grand romantic kiss but a small kiss in Nyx's right cheek. Tartarus pronounced them husband and wife. That is mainly it. The prepared feast went to waste. The following week was filled with Nyx crying in pain, begging that it was all just a horrible dream while Erebus embraced her deeply. He fears that she would disappear and fade if he lets go.

Tartarus hid himself deep in the pit before Nyx decided to live with Erebus,which is...in the pit. It will take several years of hope and healing before Nyx finally accepted her fate and loved Erebus purely. Every now and then, she will still cry in pain as she remembered that moment where Chaos had hurt all of them. That is why The Night was crying in torment and agony all this time.

"...so~ Mama and Papa was married by accident?!" The god of sleep, Hypnos concluded. Thanatos, Hypnos' twin and god of death smacked him in the head. "No! Have you been listening at all ? In a few years, mama loved papa! So they are okay!" Thanatos pouted.

A low chuckle was head across the room.

"Father Tartarus!" Both little twins greeted.

"That is uncle Tartarus for both of you. NOT 'Father'" although he is one of the most influential god that took part in raising the twins. Tartarus, now older and much wiser, kissed Nyx in the hand and smiled. "Sister Nyx, and my lady.."

"We have a mama, papa and father. Isn't that right, papa ?" Hypnos sleepily yawned. Erebus who was just sitting down nodded quietly in agreement. They are all listening to mama Nyx's story of why she cried every now and then while the night looked stark dark and painful every time she said bitterly

"Mama.. is grandpa Chaos bad ? I have a friend who told me that he is sort of the son of Chaos. S-Should I be concerned about this ?" Thanatos whispered softly to mama Nyx. Nyx just smiled warmly to his son and stroked his beautiful white hair.

"Grandpa Chaos is... different, but I believe that he is not bad. I do hope I could understand him better. He is very complex, but he is also very lonely I believe. U-Unlike mama, papa and father, Chaos has nothing. He has no papa or mama... or even a friends to keep him company. He hoped that having us will ceased his loneliness but...thy..I.." Nyx begun to well up again."Nonono my child... mama is alright. Mama just need some time alone.." Nyx disappeared in her usual twinkling stars, teleporting herself into her castle in the skies. Tartarus quickly sent Erebus' children to bed, The twins protested and demanded to stay awake although both of them are yawning under Hypnos' own spell and Erebus stood quietly doing mostly nothing... as always.

The truth is, Nyx lied of the reason she was still crying till now. The pain and torment doesn't come from her heart which was caused by Chaos' deeds, but it comes from Chaos' heart. It was still alive, beating inside her as a whole being. In the darkness of stark night, she found the inner chamber of Chaos' empty castle. Deep inside, there is still a figure, lying in obsidian chains centred in his head. Black ooze-like substance always fell from the figure's heart, sometimes it evaporates into nothingness but mostly it creates a dark and damp atmosphere. It was a scary place to be in. It feels like a cursed place although there is no such thing in a god's point of view. By each years passed, the chain in his heart multiplied, binding the figure more and more tightly every second. More black blood poured out like endless river. Nyx was reluctant as always to go near the figure as it always hurt both her and Chaos' heart.

_'Who?'_

Nyx hesitated, but finally replied. "It is thy, Nyx. Y-your daughter.." it felt sad, confirming that she is his daughter.

A low chuckle echoed through the emptiness. _'I do not have a daughter, but I know you. Nyx, the Goddess Of Night. You always accompany me towards the years. Why ? Why d you still come for me ? I.. I have nothing to offer you..'_

"I do not need anything in return papa. I just wanted to be here with you..." It always felt hurt to talk to him. Nyx felt a lead was stuck in her throat every time she tried to talk to him. He , who is very delusional and sad.

_'You are too kind, dearest. You deserve better. Leave this old being to rot. Again, I have nothing I can offer you. Why do you still love someone like me ? Why care ? I never... did any sort of kindness..'_

"Papa! I'm sorry! I never wanted to hurt you!"Nyx burst into tears once again. "It hurts me to see you in such state.. it hurts.." Nyx clenches her heart while wiping her tears. She is a woman now, but a daughter is still a daughter. She is still his daughter.

 _'Sssh... don't look sad dearest. I am not your papa but I am sure whatever you did, he will forgive you..'_ The figure let out a very childish smile. _'I wish to have a daughter like you. So caring and sweet. I will took you at an utmost pride of mine and I will keep her safe and loved her will all of my heart. Don't cry, don't look sad dearest... smile'_

Nyx tried putting her best smile although still welling in tears. The figure touched her cheeks gently, smiling as he did it _. 'Very good, dearest. I am content with your presence. You filled me, my dearest. You completed me... I do not need anything else but you right now...'_ he smiled sadly _. 'Nyx...I need you..don't leave me...'_

"Papa.. I'm very sorry..." her voice is shaky.

_'Who ?'_

"Me papa! Nyx, your daughter!" Nyx trembled.

_'I do not have a daughter, but I know you. Nyx, the Goddess of Nigh—'_

"PAPA!" She wailed.

_'Don't look sad.. it pains me, dearest..'_

"No, papa! Listen to me! I am Nyx! Your daughter! Goddess of Night! I have a twin brother which is your twin son! Tartarus and Erebus! We all love you papa! PLEASE!" She hugged her chained father while crying. She aged from that day, she is a woman now, yet, her father seems unchanged from that day. The day that he felt them and they left him. The day where their bonds are severed. "Please papa..Remember me..." she whispered.

Chaos returned her embrace with a warm stroke on her back _. ' I'm sorry, dearest. I can't...it pains me to see you leave... I'd rather forget..'_

Nyx gasped. Her looks sadden once more when she saw her father smiled so bitterly. "Papa.. I love you." She kissed Chaos in the forehead before taker her leave.

_'Wait!'_

Nyx stopped and glanced behind. The figure behind him _—her father—_ tilted his head curiously.

_'Who are you?'_

...only to be left in tears once more.

Days after Nyx's visit to the hollow castle, the silent prisoner murmured a silent prayer. His void eyes are looking down sadly at the puddle of black blood while he smiled bitterly as always like a madman in chains _. ' I...Love you too... Nyx dearest...'_ he closed his eyes.

_'...my only daughter...'_

The Torment Of Darkness Night

-The End-


End file.
